Aerial splice enclosures for telecommunications cable, and more specifically for fiber optic cables, are of various design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,215 discloses an aerial enclosure having a seal disposed in each end of the enclosure to provide protection to the interior of the enclosure from moisture from the environment. The seals are provided in two halves which are received in either half of the aerial enclosure. The seals have ribs which extend interiorly into the opening to provide a good sealing relationship between the seal and the fiber optic cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,574 discloses a cable end seal which provides a barrier against water where the cable enters the enclosure. The seals are placed at the entry point for the cable and placed under compression in order to provide a good seal around the entry point for the cable.
What is needed is to provide a seal which can provide a good sealing engagement around fiber optic cables of varying sizes.
What is also needed is a plug to plug unused openings within the grommet to prevent water from entering an enclosure.